This invention relates to a composite fiber reinforced molded structure and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a molded structure containing integrally molded ribs, spars and stiffening members. The outside surface of the structure having a buried precured fabric sheet to control dimpling of the outside member into the ribs, spars and stiffening members.
Heretofore, there have been various types of reinforced compression molded composite structures containing integrally molded ribs, spars and stiffening members. These structures have all had reduced strength in the outside member as a result of surface dimpling into the integrally formed member as a result of the material flowing during the molding process and shrinking of the material during cooling and curing. None of these structures have had a precured, buried sheet of material for controlling dimpling.
In the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,378 to Kam et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,612 to Figge et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,263 to Prunty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,841 to Meyer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,349 to Dominquez et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,781 to Rother et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,531 to Harris et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,771 to Schreiber various types of methods of manufacturing fiber reinforced articles are shown. None of these articles or methods of making composite material particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject invention.